Disney
Summary The Walt Disney Company, commonly known as Disney is an American diversified multinational mass media and entertainment conglomerate, headquartered at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California. It is the world's second-largest media conglomerate in terms of revenue, after Comcast. Disney was founded on October 16, 1923 – by brothers Walt and Roy O. Disney – as the Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio, and established itself as a leader in the American animation industry before diversifying into live-action film production, television, and theme parks. The company also operated under the names The Walt Disney Studio and then Walt Disney Productions. Taking on its current name in 1986, it expanded its existing operations and also started divisions focused upon the theater, radio, music, publishing and online media. Powers of the Verse Varies greatly, due to the huge amount of franchises produced by the company, as well as the fact that most of them take place in separate universes. The weaker characters are around Tier 9 to Tier 8, some stronger one reach Tier 6 to Tier 4, and the strongest ones so far go up to Tier 3 to Tier 1. Speed also varies, slowest character are Human to Peak Human, with the ocasional Subsonic feat, higher tiers reach up to Relativistic and FTL, the fastest things on the verse are Immeasurable speed from higher dimensional beings, as well as the ocasional Omnipresence. As for hax, Disney contains a lot of Magic and Elemental Manipulation, some character also have Reality Warping and Higher Dimensional Manipulation, other common abilities are Energy Manipulation, Creation, Light Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation. Overall: Disney varies in power depending on the franchise, but it's a decent verse. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters The Sensational Six * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Pluto Sleeping Beauty * Maleficent * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather * Prince Phillip The Little Mermaid * Ariel * Ursula * King Triton Beauty and the Beast * Beast * Gaston * The Enchantress Aladdin * Aladdin * Genie * Jafar * Chaos Pocahontas * Pocahontas * John Smith * Governor Ratcliffe Mulan * Fa Mulan * Mushu * Shan Yu The Princess and the Frog * Dr. Facilier * Mama Odie * Louis Tangled * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Mother Gothel Brave * Merida * The Witch * Queen Elinor Peter Pan * Peter Pan * Captain Hook * Tick-Tock the Crocodile The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Claude Frollo Alice in Wonderland * Alice * Cheshire Cat Frozen * Elsa * Marshmallow Robin Hood * Robin Hood * Sir Hiss * Prince John * Sheriff of Nottingham The Lion King * Simba * Scar * Rafiki * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte Hercules * Hercules * Hades * Zeus * Titans Tarzan * Tarzan * Clayton Toy Story * Buzz Lightyear Elena of Avalor * Princess Elena Kilala Princess * Kilala Reno Enchanted * Queen Narissa Wreck-It Ralph * Wreck-It Ralph * Vanellope von Schweetz * Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Sergeant Calhoun * King Candy Sofia the First * Sofia the First Moana * Maui * Tamatoa * Te Fiti The Black Cauldron * Taran * Orddu * Orwen * Orgoch * Horned King Pinocchio * Pinocchio * Blue Fairy * Monstro Fantasia * Chernabog Bambi * Bambi Ducktales * Scrooge McDuck Cinderella * Fairy Godmother * Lady Tremaine The Sword in the Stone * Merlin * Madam Mim Winnie the Pooh * Winnie-the-Pooh * Piglet * Eeyore * Tigger * Rabbit The Fox and the Hound * Tod * Copper * Amos Slade The Emperor's New Groove * Kuzco * Kronk * Yzma Lilo & Stitch * Stitch * Ace * Amnesio * Angel * Babyfier * Belle * Bonnie and Clyde * BooGoo * Bugby * Evile * Sparky * Carmen * Cannonball * Checkers * Dark End * Clip * Deforestator * Drowsy * Dupe * Elastico * Glitch * Heat * Hunkahunka * Holio * Kixx * Lax * Leroy * Link * Melty * Phantasmo * Plasmoid * Poxy * Retro * Reuben * Shoe * Sinker * Slushy * Spike * Spats * Spooky * Swapper * Swirly * Tank * Witch * Wishy-Washy * Wormhole * Yin and Yang * Yaarp * Zap Big Hero 6 * Baymax The Jungle Book * Mowgli * Baloo * Shere Khan * Kaa Zootopia * Bellwether Verses Owned by Disney * Gravity Falls * Kim Possible * Pirates of the Caribbean * Star Vs the Forces of Evil * Wander Over Yonder * Marvel Cinematic Universe * Marvel Animated Universe * Kingdom Hearts * Star Wars * American Dragon Jake Long * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Once Upon a Time Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:Disney Category:TV Shows Category:Movies